


Poems about Heroes

by HazelGatoya



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: "My Constant State of Pitying Alphonse" woooo, Also relationships and the rating might change but not likely, And I don't want to rush, And it's NOT DONE, But everything I have is really FRICKING LONG, Family, Gen, I want to post content, More tags to be added as more poems are added, Piano, Poetry, Ships will DEFINITELY be added, So yeah, The Future, This'll get added to a series later, Well the rating isn't likely, spilled sugar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelGatoya/pseuds/HazelGatoya
Summary: Little or long poems from the minds of the Heroes in Askr. Depends on the day.For when I have several things halfway done and nothing ACTUALLY done, (and may or may not be working on a commission because if I'm getting paid that writing takes priority over literally everything except college) and I'm writing poems for class anyways. Don't worry- it's still quality poetry. Even I have standards.





	1. Shattered Sugar-Idunn

**Author's Note:**

> Idunn just needs to show kindness and be given kindness in return.

There is a jar of spilled sugar on the floor.

It is my fault.

My sleeve was caught upon the lid,

And when I moved,

The jar moved,

And shattered near my feet.

 

I was unsure of what to do,

And then Lyon crouched next to the fragments,

Telling me not to feel ashamed

But to fetch a broom from the closet.

 

I fetched the broom,

And together we swept the mess away.


	2. Piano-Lewyn

My introduction to music

Was the wind blowing through the harp on the cliff.

My mother told me the wind was fickle

And that music was best played when given a soul.

 

I still struggled to understand

Long after I flew from the nest.

As fickle as the wind

And as foolish as I played my own stringed music

Fear ruling me.

 

Kiran introduced me to the piano.

I was skeptical at first,

But soon found myself lost in the sound.

There are complexities to melodies

That one can’t create with a lyre.

It’s a song sung by one,

Yet many voices are present.

 

A song is more beautiful with more voices.

Harmonies are added:

Some dissonant,

Some beautiful,

And I pour my life into the keys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lewyn is such a fascinating character, and honestly it makes sense to me for Silesse to have an Aeolian harp somewhere. I know his voiced lines in Heroes make him sound more like Forseti (I think??? I've never actually played Geneaology and walkthroughs are kinda scarce.) but I have a tendency to overcomplicate things, so no. He's Lewyn, and I have way too much fun with him, including giving him a piano, which Askr totally has. Hope you enjoyed the poem. :)


	3. Betrayal-Lyon

Fifteen days

Fifteen days I've roamed these halls

Fifteen days my mind has been mostly my own

And I have to wonder at times why I lost it

How I could even  _think_ of losing it.

 

The why comes easily

But here in this quiet and clean kingdom

Where everyone truly has their own demons

My reasons seem ridiculous.

 

There are a few who understand.

One of the twins lifts his chin as he appraises me

But I can see who he is

What he is and is not willing to do

I never had such a sense of purpose.

 

I was willing to do anything

As long as it only brought harm to myself.

I was so desperate

I knew that I needed help

Yet I never asked

I never asked

 

I went through with my gravest mistake

Everything I was blurred

All of my ideals twisted

I wanted to protect my country

Death was coming

It came anyways.

So many more died because of my idiocy.

So many who were not involved

 

Fifteen days I have been here.

Fifteen days have passed since they took me from death's clutches.

Those I admired most

Those I betrayed along with myself

They are here now and I cannot face them.

Even if being alone led to my greatest mistakes

They do not deserve to have to put up with me.

I will not force them to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This poor boy still has problems. I summoned both the twins in one fell swoop during Golden Week, so they're around even if they're both Alts.


	4. Flame Emperor-Edelgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard ponders her position in Askr and the people she has let in behind her mask.

This place is strange beyond compare

But I have felt more at home here than anywhere else

Hubert stands at my right

As Reinhardt stands at Ishtar's

And for the first time I am comfortable

Taking orders from someone else.

 

Emperor of Flame they call him-

I told him my secret and he chuckled.

Bishop of Flame they call his firstborn

A kind man who stepped away from his god

Followed another because he carves his own path

But the flames of the future smolder in both his and his father's eyes.

 

Lady of the Forest, they call his half-sister

Dimitri lives on the other end of the castle,

Friends with Ares.

We talk at times.

I wonder if perhaps one day we would have shared the same bond

Had we not known

Had things not turned out the way that they had

I am glad that it was not that way-

Deirdre's heartbreak is clear in the Heir of Light's blue eyes.

His father is still not here.

 

Naga's Blood, Scion of Darkness

Julius is as dark as his sister

Which is to say,

Not at all.

It is so wonderful to have siblings again

 

I cannot help but wonder how things might have been

Had someone else survived the hurts

The torture we went through as children.

It is useless to dwell upon the past, I know.

The emperor agrees with me

As we look at both Jugdral and Fodlan

The future all in Askr fight for

 

I see them smiling

I see Kronya slithering in the dark

Among those hurting

Possessed

Broken

 

I wonder if things will continue as they must when I return

If they must continue that way

If I can break free

With how Arvis's story ends

I think...

 

I think there has to be another way

And he agrees.


End file.
